


Taking It

by Viridian5



Category: Third Watch
Genre: Crack Fic, F/M, Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2001-01-16
Updated: 2001-01-16
Packaged: 2017-10-02 08:15:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 744
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Viridian5/pseuds/Viridian5
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Oedipal complex?  What Oedipal complex?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taking It

**Author's Note:**

> This. Is. _All_. Te's. Fault. Written during an Instant Mail exchange following a viewing of the _Third Watch_ episode "A Hero's Rest."
> 
> [Maurice Boscarelli](http://viridian.shriftweb.org/bosco.jpg), usually called "Boz" or "Bosco," is a wiry little guy (though a superbly well-muscled little guy) with a short temper, a chip on his shoulder, violent tendencies, and an attitude problem. [Faith Yokas](http://viridian.shriftweb.org/faith.jpg) is a big, solid, no-nonsense woman who tends to be the bull to Boz's gazelle, though she's damned fast herself. You don't want to mess with either of them, with her being as likely to knock a perp down hard as he is, though she does it with more cause. It's hard to say what the age difference is between them, though Faith comes off as an adult while Boz seems like a bratty five-year-old. Faith tries to make him behave, with varying levels of success. Their devotion to one another is obvious and intense, though in his case it doesn't preclude misbehavior or talking back. Sully once told Faith that she should just adopt Boz already and make it official, so at least that way she could get a tax write-off.

Boz was leaning against the chain link fence, complaining about something, God, he didn't even know what anymore, when Faith suddenly said, "You are such a little bitch, Boz."

Boz was so surprised that he didn't even put much aggression into his "What?"

Faith leaned back against their car and gave him her cold "you don't amuse me" look. The one she often gave perps as she beat them down. Her eyes turned to hard stones, and her mouth thinned into a tight line. "You whine and complain and say all kinds of stupid shit. Do I want this? No. My kids are better behaved than you are."

"Oh yeah?" Boz came up on her to engage her close, but she walloped him upside the head, then threw him down on the hood of the car while he was trying to get his thoughts back together. The cool metal of cuffs around his wrists, keeping his hands behind his back, woke him up fast. "Faith, what the hell are you doing?"

"I've had enough of you." She turned him around effortlessly, bending him backwards across the hood. He may have been the one who could run faster, but she had him for strength and solidity. He knew that, but he'd never had her prove it on him. She brought a ball gag out from under her jacket. He didn't have the time to ask her where that came from before she had the ball in his mouth and the leather buckled behind his head.

"That's better. You're even prettier when you can't talk. I'm going to tell you how it is, not that you deserve to know. You see, Frank can't get it up lately, and I'm really... frustrated. I'm going to use you like a dildo. I'm going to ride you and maybe break you." She sounded completely offhand as she said it. "You're lucky I'm just horny and not really angry, because if I was angry I would shove my nightstick up your ass too." When Boz moaned around the gag at those words, she said, "Oh, you like that idea? We can do that. And look, I don't even have to handle you to get you hard. This for me, Boz?"

It was a public street, but she had his pants open, her strong, callused hands on his dick. Boz's panting speeded up as she climbed up onto the car with him, grinning nastily. He could feel the hot car hood even through the back of his uniform, and his arms started to hurt under him as she leaned her full weight down on him, just toying with him. Damn, she was solid, she could break him....

Faith pulled up and off him, though she kept his legs pinned; she was the only thing in his line of vision, the only thing he could see. He moaned as she let go of his dick. "You like this, don't you, you sick little fuck? Well, you're going to love this." Her hand drifted under her leather belt and started to unzip her uniform pants. She looked cold and totally merciless. She was going to make him beg....

"Boz!"

"Ow!" Boz didn't know whether he should rub his forehead from where he hit the locker door or rub the sting out of his ass cheek. He looked back at Faith, who held some kind of binder, the one she'd just used to swat him back to reality.

A few more minutes! Couldn't she have fucking given him a few more minutes? Fuck, he was about to split his pants.

Then again.... He smiled a little and shifted, a bit of self-torment she couldn't see with him facing the lockers. Then he glanced over his shoulder at her.

Faith always looked smaller dressed in street clothes. "Jesus, Boz. You come in late every day, and now you don't want to leave?" Concern warred with annoyance in her eyes. "You better be done in here in five minutes or I'm dragging you out by your ear."

"Yes, Mommy."

"I'm _glad_ I'm not your mother. Five minutes!" The door slammed behind her.

When Boz closed his eyes again, he was bent over a kid's play table in a room full of toys, his hands tied together with a jump rope, his ass exposed, vulnerable. "Why are you such a bad boy?" Faith asked, and the paddle hit his bare ass with a loud cracking sound....

 

### End


End file.
